schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
The School of Our's: CCCS
The School of Our's: CCCCS (Season 1) is the first series of The School of Our's (Blog Series) which was first posted on October 22, 2010. In the class of 2009-2010 CCCS (Chester Community Charter school) 7th grade was the first season of School of Ours. This season is focusing on the behavior of Duane Newson who plays an antagonist role throughout the blog series. In the first season, the students are assigned with different tasks, and projects, plus being on their best behavior. The first season first sparked controversy when Duane bit a classmate, Keyijah Mackintire after a fight over balloons in May 2010. Duane's parents was called and Duane was suspended for the actions. After school Duane spent a lot of time "cyber bullying" student from the the blog and even students who weren't mention in the blog. Naimah Abdullah threaten to find Duane and get people to kill him for trashing talking on Facebook. students This is the top students of the season, including Duane. 8390189_orig.jpg|Samantha 10703760 721536127894447 4728480471345947981 n.jpg|David|link=David Collin 73581_153184571392385_4601406_n.jpg|keyijah 4702390_orig.jpg|Traquan 7116776_orig.jpg|Tanea 496903_orig.jpg|Isaiyah 92693_orig.jpg|Dajza 5420861_orig.jpg|Veron Season Summery In 2009, Duane went to CCCS for 6-7 grade. Duane first came in class, but the attendance note said that there was a mistake, and that he was put in a different class. Duane was put in a class where he knew a lot of people, like traquane from 5th-7th grade, Samantha, the girl he always saw in the hallways last year in 6th grade, and others. Duane’s homeroom class was Ms. Murphy’s Science class. Soon enough, Duane came to being one of the most popular, and most controversial kids on the class, because of his villainous, conceded acts. Duane and Keyisha started out as friends and they always chose each-other for partners, while the guys claim they would get married. Some people liked Duane like, Daishanique, because he was a good artist. But then people saw how narcissistic he his when he calls himself “Hot” and talks about how much of a good looking guy he is. By the it driven a lot of people away, plus the stupid idiotic act and things he would say. One day, everyone in all the 7th grade classes where to vote for student counsel, nobody was nominated you just write down someone’s name, Duane had no idea on who to vote for, so he wrote down his friend Lisa’s name down. a couple weeks later, Duane was one who chosen to be a part of student counsel, everyone was clapping for him, he was really surprised. After awhile he became the most hated on in the class, everyone saw how he would get away with a lot of stuff and no one ever saw him get in trouble, and Duane knew it and would do it om purposed to get under everyone’s skin. Tanea was on to speak her mind calling him “Asshole”, and “Bastered”. Daishanique Dickerson showed violence when one day on a dress down day, she choked him with his scarf, in English class, pinning him down on his desk, until the teacher ran over to get her off, she was sentenced a Wednesday detention, while Duane went to the nurse. After the new years, in 2010 DUane made sure to make David life misserable beacuse he is always being childish, and talking to him like he is mental slow. David walked up the isle one and hit him with a folder. Duane made sure to have plans with him when David said “Hi” to him one day and Duane yelled out “David just threatened me!” David flipped out just how Duane knew he would. Samantha plotted against Duane, She and her crew, david, Daishanique and some other have been trying to get under his skin. After Duane done five of his female classmates wrong, Samantha, Dajza, Lanaysha, Tanea, and Keyijah reported him to Ms. Beah, because of Duane telling Samanatha’s best friend, Brianna, that Samanatha was saying stuff about her (Calling her a lesbian), Duane told the 8th grader girls that Dajza made a list (The slut list) filled with 8th grader girls. Luckily MS. beah was distracted from Duane’s eye lashes and sent him back to class. In May 10, 2010, Duane is suspended for “biting fellow class member Keyijah Mackentire” Duane denies it by saying “She was trying to pop my baby balloon, i was holding it behind my head. She was trying to reach to get it, but while I was telling her to get away her hand went near my mouth, and my teeth greysed her hand alittle and she said i bit her on perpuse”. the vice principle couldn’t see or understand how someone can bit somebody by an mistake. Keyeiisha, taking the chance to get him in trouble says, “He did it on purpose, and it hurted so bad.” Duane was suspended for the first. Episodes After The Blog After school ended, Duane did not return to CCCS to finish his last year of middle school, but instead moved to Newark Delaware and attended Kirk Middle for 8th grade. More controversy started when Duane "Cyber Bullied" some kids over Facebook. Duane told Eric Block over Facebook, that Keyijah was calling him abundant of names and homophobic insults. Eric was applauded. But after talking to Keyijah Eric found out that Duane was being his normal self causing trouble. One girl Naimah Abdullah threatens to shot Duane's house, with a fake address Duane gave her over the Internet. Duane bullys and harass other students such as Kashira, Daishanique Dickerson, Daijza Collons, Jonathan, Keyijah Mackintire, Traquane Mcreedy and others. *In April of 2012 the first special blog was made when Samantha Agbiro shared The school of Ours Website on Facebook Tagging Duane, David, Kashira, Keyiijah and Daishanique in the post where they had a little reunion tales about things that happened in that school year. Samantha was really happy because "it was exactly how 7th grade went". *David and Samantha was featured in the first series of The School of Our's All-Stars. David finished in 12th place and Samantha won. *In the second season of All Stars (2014), Keyijah was the only student from Season 1 and finished in 15th place. *At the end of 2014, The Christmas Special blog was posted with featured David and other students from The school of Our's season one. *Daishanique, Samantha, keyijah and David was mention in "The School of Our's Update (2015) blog. *The was a special blog dedicated to CCCS call "The School of Our's: CCCS Unmentioned Events (2015)" *David, Daishanique and samantha has segments in The School of Our's Where Are They Now (Seasons 1-6)